Pepsi
by xflawlessnight
Summary: Abandoned. Left on so I don't lose it... and the scarce reviews.


"Well I'm glad that you much prefer Hogwarts to Beauxbatons, Miss Hart." Dumbledore observed in a calm voice as I stared in wonder at the place in front of me. So different to Beauxbatons, yet I loved it.

How could you not? It felt homely and warm, unlike the chilled and ice corridors of Beauxbatons Academy – all they cared about there is the image and how well groomed the Palace could be. Honestly, I didn't get that. Beauxbatons didn't have large numbers, and no one knew the exact area in which the Academy was situated, making it a little hard to find. Confusing, I know, but don't ask me because I have no answer.

I didn't even realize that school was over until I ran into somebody. Stumbling backwards, I stuck my arm out to steady myself.

"I'm so sorry!" I muttered, my hands rubbing my forehead and therefore covering my vision. As my hands dropped to my side I looked at who I had just ran into, and wished I was dead. He was, by far, the cutest boy I have ever laid my eyes on – and I went to Beauxbatons, for crying out loud! Okay, fair enough, the boys that attended Beauxbatons were seen as gay, but they weren't – I swear! They were just... well groomed. You know what? I'm just going to shut my head up. Or try to.

"Aphrodite, this is Sirius Black-" Dumbledore said, waving his hands to the boy I ran into "And this is his best friend James Potter." Leaning towards my ear, he muttered "They're connected at the hip." Before straightening up, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Ahuh." Was all I managed to say.

I honestly didn't mean for my voice to squeak.

I guess it's the nerves.

Nerves are normal.

Totally normal.

And so are brain farts.

_Brain farts? _Now seriously, who the hell came up with that name. I think it's retarded.

No... It's the kind of word that makes you feel like your maturity dropped about 4 years in 0.3 seconds.

Shit yes.

Right, well, they're staring at me funny, so I'm just going to side-step around and run to Dumbledore's office.

That would've been so spectacular if I hadn't run into the suit of armour and fell over.

But I did.

Because I'm a klutz.

Naturally.

With another heated blush, I stumbled up from my place on the floor and managed to find my way (safely) to Dumbledore's office. I vaguely heard him say 'best be off' to the two boys before ascending the stairs after me. It was luck that he had opened the office before – I would've looked like a real knob waiting for him to come and open the office with his password thingy.

Taking a seat in front of his desk, I listened to his footsteps. They didn't approach the desk like I thought they would, instead he approached the large shelves on the left side of the office. Gripping an old and worn hat, he pulled it down and then – finally – took a seat in his throne-like chair behind his desk.

"I take it you know about houses, yes?" without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Of course. Beauxbatons works the same ways – well, not exactly the same way – but with houses." Chuckling, he sat the hat in front of me. I gulped, staring at it. "This hat is what we call the 'Sorting Hat'. Its how every new first year to Hogwarts is sorted-"

"Funnily enough, I gathered that for myself by the name," I cut in. Biting my lip, I muttered sorry to let him continue.

"All you have to do is put this hat on your head – so, go on!" he urged, chuckling at my frightened expression. Picking the hat up, I placed it on my head.

And then fell off the chair in fright.

Well, what would you have done?

The hat freaking spoke!

Dumbledore didn't hear it.

At least I don't think he did.

Maybe he's pretending he didn't hear it, and silently laughing at me.

From the inside.

You know what?

I don't care.

'Cause this hat is creeping me out.

_Oh! Not a little first year!_

_A sixth year._

_New blood to Hogwarts, hmm?_

_Well, let's get straight to it then._

_I see you were in Cossu in Beauxbatons –_

_Good choice there, I must say. Incredibly creative and artistic, you are._

_Finding a Hogwarts house for you could be hard..._

_You have ambition, yes..._

_You've also got a ready mind and are a hard-worker..._

_But your most defiant trait – besides that of creativity – is your bravery._

_Yes, I've made my decision._

"Gryffindor!"

So obviously it had been talking to my head – which is super freaky – but the last word (which was my new house!) the hat had decided to shout.

Which scared the bejeezuz outta me.

I took the hat off my head and placed it on the desk, slowly getting back in my seat.

"Congratulations," Dumbledore said with a grin. He picked up his wand (for a fleeting moment I thought he was going to attack me.) and waved it at the half-empty trunk I left in his office. Immediately, the tops were filled with several uniforms and a few scarlet and gold striped ties and scarves. Raising my eyebrows, I turned back to Dumbledore. He winked. "You've already paid for those."

He thought he would be fit to change into a pair of my robes, and after doing so he called for the head of Gryffindor house.

Professor McGonagall.

She, like most professors, scared the shit out of me.

Oh god.

I thought I was gonna die when I saw her.

As in, I thought she was going to attack me.

I'm so paranoid.

I think everyone's going to attack me if they look scary.

I can't trust anyone.

I really need to stop using 'I' at the beginning of every sentence.

It's annoying me.

Even if it's in my head.

Righto, power on Aphrodite!

We came to a portrait of a fat lady, and Professor McGonagall told me we needed a password to get in. Fair enough, right? It's "Gobstones" – don't let me forget that. The door swung open, and McGonagall left me to myself. With a half-smile to the portrait as she wished me good luck and welcomed me to Gryffindor, I walked into the common room. All eyes fell on me as I walked in and everything went quiet.

Well, this is awkward.

* * *

**I had this posted on hpff, but I've moved it here :)**

**Reviews please! 3  
**


End file.
